There's Snow Place Like Home
by ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822
Summary: When Anna and Kristoff welcome twin girls into the world, the whole kingdom is filled with joy. Elsa adores her nieces and will do anything to keep them out of harm's way. Arendelle is soon threatened by a mysterious force, causing Elsa to disappear…along with one of the twins. A secret is soon revealed and now Anna and Elsa must once again go to great measures to save their family


**Hello readers I've missed you guys! It's been awhile! But here I am with my 23rd story! I'm so excited for this one and I hope you all are too! ** **So enjoy and let me know what you think!**

One year. It had been nearly one year since Elsa had mistakenly revealed her powers to the world. Yet, why did she still feel like she needed to hide? After Anna had saved her from Prince Hans and herself, the kingdom had welcomed Elsa back with open arms. She had opened the gates and had taken her place as queen. She was finally free. But somehow, she felt trapped. Anna's friendly spirit allowed her to get along with the people in the kingdom. It was so easy for her to go up to a stranger and start a conversation. But with Elsa, it was much harder. Some of the people still gave her weary looks when she strolled through the streets, as if they were still afraid of her.

Elsa gazed out the window of her grand bedroom. She watched as the people of Arendelle moved about, going through their daily routines. Everyone looked so happy. So free. She gently placed her hands on the window sill and felt ice spring out of her palms onto the wood. She gasped and pulled her hand away. _No._ _Not again._ She thought as she stared at the patch of ice. Elsa started to panic. What if she was losing control of her powers again?

Before she could think about it anymore, the door to her room swung wide open. Elsa turned around to see a smiling Olaf standing in the doorway. "Elsa!" He cried happily and ran towards her.

Elsa couldn't help but smile. "Olaf, what are you doing here?" She asked, bending down to his level.

"Anna wanted me to come find you!" He chirped. "Her and Kristoff have important news to tell you!"

Elsa creased her eyebrows. "What news?" She questioned.

Olaf shrugged. "Beats me! But I wanna' find out. Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her room.

As the two entered the throne room, Olaf let go of Elsa's hand and rushed over to Anna and Kristoff who were both seated at a table. "Anna! I got Elsa! What's the news?!" He spat out, not wasting any time.

Anna giggled at the jumpy snowman. "Oh, just be patient Olaf. Let me say hi to my sister," She smiled before rising from the table. Olaf was about to follow, but Kristoff grabbed his arm and gave him a stern look.

Anna walked over to Elsa, who was lingering in the doorway. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the queen. Over a year later and Anna still felt like she could not get enough of hugs from her sister.

Elsa returned the hug, giving Anna a gentle squeeze. She also loved the hugs she shared with Anna. They were warm and made her feel safe. She felt in control of her powers and the thought of ever losing it again was erased.

When the two pulled away they smiled at one another. "Oh, Elsa. I-" She stepped away and motioned for Kristoff to stand next to her. "We have something wonderful to tell you," She said as he took her hand and pulled her close to him. She looked up at him with a smile.

Kristoff took that as a sign to carry on. "Your highness," He began. "We're going to have a baby," Anna squeezed his hand and bit her lip, waiting for Elsa's reaction.

Elsa gasped and her eyes went wide. She looked back and forth between the couple. A baby? They weren't even married yet. Before she could say anything Olaf broke the silence.

"A baby?!" He squealed, lifting his head off of his body with excitement. He rushed over to Anna and Krisotff, grabbing their legs into a tight hug. "Oh I've always wanted to see a baby! They seem so cute, but kind of smelly," He said, causing Anna to chuckle. "You're going to be parents! We'll be a family!" Olaf went on, loving the idea of their small group getting bigger.

Anna broke from them and walked over to Elsa, who was still in shock. "Elsa?" She said in a soft tone.

Elsa looked at her with gentle eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked, thinking there could be a possibility of a mistake.

With a tender smile, Anna took Elsa's hands and placed them against her stomach. "Yes," She said.

Elsa looked down at their hands, and then gasped slightly when she felt a small but firm bump against her palms. She pulled her hands away, staring at her sister. "Anna…" She took an attentive step back.

Anna read the distraught look on Elsa's face. "Elsa, don't be upset. Be happy for me," She begged. "I'm going to be a mother. You'll be an aunt," She moved closer to her. "We'll be a family again," She whispered.

Elsa couldn't fight it anymore. The fear and worry that covered her heart was soon replaced by love and joy. "Oh, Anna. Of course I'm happy," She placed her hands on her sister's cheeks. "I'm the happiest I have ever been," Tears formed in Anna's eyes as Elsa pulled her into her arms. "You're going to be a wonderful mother," She whispered into Anna's hair. She looked over at Kristoff who was standing there patiently. "Kristoff," She held her hand out to him. He hesitated before taking it. Elsa took Anna's hand and pulled them together. "You both are going to be such perfect parents. And it will be my honor to have your child raised here in the castle," She added.

Both Anna and Kristoff's eyes went wide. "Oh, Elsa!" "Your highness," They said at the same time.

Elsa nodded. "Of course. What better place for the future heir of Arendelle?" She said with a smile.

Anna pulled her sister in for another hug. "Thank you Elsa,"" She said loud enough for Elsa to hear.

7 months later

Anna walked through the gates of Arendelle with Sven at her side. Well into her pregnancy, Anna's pace was quite slower than usual. Occasionally she would stop to catch her breath and Sven would be there for her to lean on. The two had just returned from a nice stroll through the woods. Krisotff and Elsa were inside the castle taking care of royal duties. Kristoff had proposed to Anna a month after revealing her pregnancy and the two were now happily married. Since then, Kristoff had taken up royal responsibilities and often helped Elsa with trading matters.

As Anna walked Sven back to the barn, she suddenly felt a sharp pain course through her body. She cried out and grabbed Sven's fur, collapsing against him. The reindeer gave out a soft grunt and looked at her in confusion. Anna looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "Sorry Sven. The little one is just being very active today," She clutched her belly as Sven led her inside the barn.

When they got inside, Anna slid into a chair and another piercing irritation zipped through her. This time, Anna's cry was louder. Sven jumped, not knowing what to do.

Anna gripped her stomach as the pain continued. "Sven!" She yelled. "G-get K-Kristoff," She stammered, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sven didn't move, not wanting to leave Anna, until another scream erupted form her lungs, making realize she needed help. Sven bolted out of the barn towards the castle to retrieve Kristoff.

Ten minutes later Kristoff burst through the barn doors followed closely by Sven and Elsa. "Anna!" He cried when he saw his wife curled up on the ground. He rushed over and took her unconscious body in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked, hoping she would hear him.

Elsa gasped at the sight of her sister. She knelt down and clutched her hand. "Anna! Anna can you hear me?" Anna let out an ear-piercing scream in response. "Krisotff," Elsa said in realization. "The baby! We have to get Anna to the castle," She said quickly.

Kristoff nodded and wrapped his arms around Anna, ready to lift her off the ground. With hardly an inch of movement, Anna cried out in pain. Kristoff gently put her back down "We can't. It's too late, the baby's coming now," He said, looking up at Elsa.

Elsa glared at him. "Royals are not born in barns," She stated. "Anna needs proper care to deliver this child,"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Elsa we don't have time for fancy royalty needs!" He growled, causing Elsa's mouth to gape open. "Now are you going to help or not?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

Elsa sighed. "Of course," She scooted closer to Anna. "Go out to the well and get a bucket of water and a nurse maid. We'll need someone who knows what they're doing," Not moving, Kristoff just stared. Elsa took her eyes away from Anna and frowned. "Go! Now!" She snapped.

Kristoff looked down at Anna who was breathing heavily. He bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Just hold on Anna. I'll be right back," He said then quickly left the barn.

Once Kristoff was gone, Elsa removed her shimmering cape and pulled Anna into her lap. Anna let out a gasp as another contraction swarmed through her. "You're okay, Anna. I'm right here," She whispered, running her fingers through her sister's hair. "Sven, bring over that blanket please," She said. Sven lifted his head up and grabbed the blanket hanging on the wall and instantly gently placed it on Anna. "Goody boy," She said with a smile and patted his nose.

Not long after, Krisotff returned, a bucket in his hand and a short woman behind him. "How is she?" He asked Elsa.

Elsa looked up at him. "She's weak. We need to get this baby out," She said, her voice filled with worry.

"Not to worry your majesty," The woman piped in. "I will deliver this little one no problem. But I will have to ask you to step out while I work," She said, pulling up her sleeves.

Kristoff's eyes went wide. "What? No I'm not leaving!" He protested.

Elsa stood up, placing Anna against a bale of hay. "Kristoff we have to. She needs space to work," She took his hand, ready to lead him out.

"She's right sir. The last thing I need is a frantic husband shouting in my ear," The nurse said as she approached Anna.

"But I won't! I'll stay back. Just please, let me be with her," Kristoff begged.

"No can do son. But I promise, as soon as the baby is born I will bring you back in," She said with kindness.

Elsa pulled Kristoff's arm. "Kristoff we have to go," She opened the barn door. "Sven!" She called and the reindeer followed the two out.

Kristoff spent the next hour pacing in front of the barn, cringing every time he heard Anna scream. It took a lot for him not to break down the door to be at her side.

Elsa distracted herself by entertaining a group of village children. She casted a small snow fall and happily watched them laugh and run around. Olaf had joined the group and asked about Anna. When they filled him in, he began to play with the children.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and the nurse stepped out. Kristoff quickly approached her. "How is she? Is she alright?" He immediately questioned.

The nurse chuckled. "She's just fine," She then paused, casting her gaze to Elsa.

Kristoff's eyes widened. "What? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, turning her attention back to him. "No, your highness. You are now the father of two beautiful baby girls," She said, smiling.

Kristoff nearly fainted. His knees buckled and his heart skipped a beat. Two. Girls. Twins. Anna had twins. "Can I see them?" He finally mustered out.

The nurse nodded. "They're waiting for you," She said and stepped aside.

Kristoff slowly walked into the barn. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Lying in a bed of hay, looking as exhausted as ever was Anna, two bundles nestled in her arms. She looked up and broke into a smile when she saw Kristoff. "Surprise! There were two of them," She giggled.

Kristoff grinned as he approached her. She handed him a baby. He suddenly felt helpless, staring at the beautiful child in his hands. She stared back at him with wide green eyes. Locks of red hair stood at the top of her head. "Anna, she looks just like you," He said, gazing back up at his wife.

Anna giggled and held up the other baby. "She looks like you. And Elsa a little," Kristoff looked at his second daughter, her shimmering blonde specks of hair and her crystal blue eyes.

Kristoff smiled, tears rimming his yes. "Oh, Anna they're so beautiful," He said, placing a hand on her cheek. Anna leaned into his palm and closed her eyes.

The family was interrupted as Elsa and the nurse walked into the room. "Now, they were born a little early so I would advise they be looked after for a while," The nurse explained.

"Of course," Elsa nodded. "Thank you so much. How can we ever repay you?"

The nurse shook her head. "None needed your highness. It was my pleasure delivering the new princesses of Arendelle," She bowed to Elsa before leaving the barn.

Elsa turned towards Anna and Kristoff and slowly walked towards them. When Anna saw her, she gasped with excitement. "Elsa! You're here! Come see them,"

Elsa smiled and knelt down next to her sister. Her heart nearly burst at the two babies in front of her. "Anna…" She whispered. "Look at them. I'm so happy for you both," She said, looking from Anna to Kristoff.

"Do you want to hold her?" Anna asked, holding out the blonde baby.

Elsa froze. She had just gotten used to having control of her powers and now it seemed they were slipping away from her again. She would never forgive herself if she harmed Anna's children. "No…Anna. I shouldn't" She clutched her hands to her chest.

Anna smiled gently. "Elsa, you can do it. I know you can," She then placed the baby into Elsa's arms.

Elsa stared at the fragile being in her arms. Never in her life had she seen anything so small and precious. She no longer felt fear, but love and happiness. "Hello little one," She cooed. The baby just gazed at her with wide eyes then reached up to touch Elsa's face. Elsa beamed, tears trickling in her eyes. "Do they have names?" She asked Anna.

Anna smiled. "That's Aleena. And this is Karla," She said, gesturing to the red-head in Kristoff's arms.

Elsa set her eyes on the other baby then turned her attention back to the one she was holding. "They're gorgeous. I'm so proud of you," She pulled Aleena close, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Before anymore could be said, Olaf and Sven burst into the barn. One look at the babies, Olaf gasped, lifting up his head. "Little Annas!" He rushed over to get a better look at the twins. He jumped up and down in excitement. "I've always wanted to see a baby," He leaned close to Karla's face. Intrigued by the talking snowman, she reached up and grabbed his carrot nose, pulling it right off his face. "Aw look at her! She likes my nose," Olaf said, while Anna and Kristoff laughed.

Meanwhile, Sven looked over Elsa's shoulder at Aleena, who stared wide eyed at him. He sniffed the baby's face, causing her to reach up and grab his nose. Anna looked happily at her two children, knowing finally that her family was complete.


End file.
